


Jane Foster的回忆录

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基·不知猴年马月才填的完-Sherllienna [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: Summary：纽约大战Loki取得了胜利，战役结束后，他统治了神域，囚禁了Thor和Jane。此文中Jane和Thor已经结婚。大概是坑吧……





	Jane Foster的回忆录

01

我是Jane Foster，这是我的回忆录。假如有人捡到了这本日记本，那么首先我要告诉你的是，你很有可能不会喜欢我，也不会喜欢我所讲的故事。但我的故事足够真实，这是我唯一能向你保证的事了。

 

02

**_地球公历2012_ ** **_年5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日，Asgard_ ** **_地牢_ **

我和我的丈夫，Thor Odinson，前任雷神被关进来的时候，Loki Laufeyson并没有到场。这也在意料之内，毕竟战役刚刚结束，作为Asgard的新王，想必他是有许多事需要处理。我们被分别关在面对面的两个牢房中，两扇落地牢窗中间隔着一道狭窄的走廊。

地牢里的空气不太新鲜，闻着总有一股霉味。牢房里有一只小床，上面放着破旧的被褥。当我伸手掀开它的时候，一只老鼠从里面窜了出来。

Thor被关在我对面的牢房。大战结束后他很是颓废了一段时间，就连被关进地牢也没有过多的反应。可当我站在牢窗前向他看时，我看到我金发的丈夫正对我一遍又一遍地做着一个口型。

我认出来了，他说的是‘我会救你出去的’。

我冲他微笑，他也冲着我微笑。我们将手掌贴在牢窗上面，仿佛两只手就这样贴到了一起。

即使我们都很清楚，我们可能再也出不去了。

 

03

**_地球公历2012_ ** **_年6_ ** **_月30_ ** **_日，Asgard_ ** **_地牢_ **

Loki Laufeyson第一次出现在地牢之中已经是一个多月以后的事情了。不得不说，人的适应能力是无穷无尽的。在这一个月里，我已经完全适应了地牢的生活。在我看来，这种生活除了没有自由以及不能和我的丈夫交流以外，似乎也没什么不好的地方。

Loki相较于我上一次见到他的时候憔悴了不少。他的眼睛下拖着大大的黑眼圈，走起路来也有些踉跄。他来到地牢之后先是丢给我了一个轻蔑的眼神，而后径直转身站到了我丈夫的牢房外面。

他们似乎说了什么，我听不清。但在交谈几句之后Thor突然变得极其愤怒。那是我第一次见到我丈夫那么愤怒的模样。那个金发男人好似是被戳到了痛脚一般，他一拳砸到了牢窗上，在上面砸出了一只小坑。他冲着他的兄弟怒吼着，从他的口型我读出来，那句话是，“我恨你”。

而Loki Laufeyson则平静地接受了他的怒火。他所做的只是慢慢地向后退了一步，冷笑着，以一种高傲的姿态离开了地牢。

可我分明看见，他跨出地牢的门槛时，步子乱了一拍。

 

04

**_地球公历2012_ ** **_年9_ ** **_月17_ ** **_日，Asgard_ ** **_地牢_ **

再过一天，我在地牢中的所待的时间就要满四个月了。

我在地牢中找到了一根笔，也不知是这个牢房上一个关押的犯人遗留下来的，亦或是Loki专门派人扔在这里的。我捡到它的时候，它还有一多半墨水可供书写。此前我一直在费力地计数着时日，仿佛这样就可以有些盼头。但人的记忆总会发生偏差，尤其是在这样一个不见天日的地牢之中。

我选择用这根笔来书写日历。由于没有纸张，我只能在地牢的墙壁上书写。就这样，靠着编写我自己的日历，我打发了不少时间。

而根据我的日历显示，Loki Laufeyson就是在这一天第二次造访了地牢。不知为何，这一次他关掉了声音屏蔽。于是在我这边，我能够清晰地听见他们的交谈。

他们先是争吵了一番，内容围绕着立场和原则，关于Loki为何要毁灭地球，关于Loki对于Asgard的统治。其实要说是争吵，这更像是Thor单方面的指责，而在此过程中，Loki Laufeyson一直很安静。这个黑发男人就坐在一旁的椅子上，面带微笑地看着他暴怒的兄长。

他们吵了很长时间，到后来争吵的内容已经不仅仅是上述的那些了。而转变为他们兄弟间以及他们和神父神母之间的感情问题。Thor看起来整个人都濒临崩溃，他的声音粗粝不堪，而他的眼神也越来越绝望。他掐着Loki的胳膊，很用力地掐着，用力到手指都深深地陷了进去。他一遍又一遍地问Loki，“你是我的兄弟，可为什么你要这么做，为什么事情变成了如此地步。你明知道我们那么爱你——我那么爱你。”

而Loki只是摇着头，眼圈红了一片。他的回答很简短，只有一句话。

“Thor，你不明白，”他说，“我从来都不想当你的兄弟。”

 

05

**_地球公历2012_ ** **_年12_ ** **_月25_ ** **_日，Asgard_ ** **_地牢_ **

这天是圣诞节。

Thor难得提起兴致，主动庆祝起了这个人类的节日。我醒来的时候，他已经在牢窗上呵出了一片雾气，上面用手指写着‘Merry Christmas’。见我扭头看他，他冲我露出了一个孩子气的笑容。而就是这么一个孩子气的笑却让我愣了好一会儿，因为要知道，我的丈夫已经很久没有笑过了。

Loki Laufeyson送来了两坛蜜酒，据说是从约顿进贡来的。在得到了Asgard的统治权后不久，约顿的统治权同样到了他手里。他来的时候穿着一件斗篷，走进地牢时雪花便扑簌簌地往下落。也许因为天冷的原因，他的脸不同于往常的苍白，难得的有些红。

他让典狱长将一坛酒搁在我这里，自己抱着另一坛去了Thor牢前。放下酒坛的时候，我注意到他的时候冻得通红。

Laufeyson试图和我丈夫交谈，但Thor似乎不想说话。不论Laufeyson做出什么举动——哪怕是像个傻子一样在那里对着Thor手舞足蹈——他都始终闭着眼睛一言不发。这种局面僵持了好一会儿，直到Laufeyson忍无可忍地一步跨进牢室。他蹲下去，手指颤抖着攥住Thor的领子。

“面对我，”他说，“Thor，面对我。你不可能永远闭着眼，正如就算你闭上眼睛，黑暗里映照出来的，仍然是我的影子。”

我看到Thor的身形晃了晃，他略微动了动嘴唇，却什么也没有说出来。而后他终是叹了口气，声音像被虫蛀了的老树一般枯槁。

他说：“Loki，你走吧，我们之间已无话可说。”

 

那天Loki Laufeyson走了以后，Thor第一次对我谈起他的兄弟。关于他们的童年，关于他们的爱，关于他们共同度过的那漫长的一千年。当他说起曾经和Loki一同去矮人国的历险时，Thor整个人的眼睛都亮了，直变为一种纯粹的蓝。它是大海的颜色，是日光下，翻腾着卷起一道道绚烂的浪花的海蓝。

从他的描述中，我似乎可以看到，曾经有一对兄弟就在那无边无际的森林中奔跑，他们刚刚缴获了一只矮人国的水晶，正逃避国王军队的追捕。金发的那个高一点，他紧紧拉着他黑头发的兄弟，跑过一颗又一颗的参天大树，走过一年又一年的春夏秋冬。

Thor说，他不知道为什么Loki会变成这样，但他知道这其中一定有他的原因。只是他意识到得太晚，等他发现Loki已经向着一条错误的荆棘路越行越远的时候，一切都无法挽回了。而现在，他对于他的兄弟，已经束手无策。

Thor后来是抱着那坛蜜酒睡过去的，他侧着身子，唇角微微弯着，双手紧紧护住那坛酒，仿佛那是他的兄弟，仿佛他们还依旧亲密无间。牢室的灯光投在他的金发上，映照得他整个人都镀上了一层金色。

Laufeyson说，即使你闭上眼睛，黑暗中映照出来的也还是他的影子。只是Thor，我亲爱的丈夫，在你的梦中，那个令你微笑的影子，又是谁的呢。

 

06

**_地球公历2013_ ** **_年5_ ** **_月1_ ** **_日，Asgard_ ** **_地牢_ **

时至今日我才发现，人对于时间的敏感度有多么不堪一击。渐渐地，我开始记不清我究竟在这间牢房中呆了多长时间，尽管我的日历告诉我，距离我来到这里已经快要一年了。

昏天黑地无边无际的狱中生活夺去了我的自由，也毁掉了我的认知。我记不得何为白昼，何又为黑夜。自由对我来说逐渐变得毫无意义，我对于牢狱之外的世界的记忆变得昏暗。我的心变得麻木，不管是狱警的侮辱还是Laufeyson授意的折磨都不能让我的心波动一丝一毫。

可那时的我还依旧拥有爱——我亲爱的Thor，我的丈夫。他已经成了我全部的支柱，只要我一日能看到他那头耀眼的金发和他温暖的笑意，我便一日不会成为一具行尸走肉。

直到这日Loki Laufeyson的又一次造访，一切天翻地覆。

起初他走进来的时候我并没有去看他。我说不上为什么，但自从圣诞节那天以后，我对于Loki Laufeyson就有一种奇怪的心结，这种心结甚至影响到了我对Thor的态度。

我记得很清楚，就在圣诞节几天后的一个下午——或者是晚上，这两者差别并不大——当Thor和我隔着牢房的两扇窗户用口型交流的时候，他指出我那段时间对他一直有些冷淡。

而我心里明白那并非无稽之谈。首先你们要知道的是，我不想伤害我丈夫的感情，对于我来讲，他是比一切事物都更为重要的存在。可每当我想要如从前一般对他微笑的时候，我的脑海里总会浮现出Loki Laufeyson的那一句‘就算你闭上眼睛，黑暗里映照出来的，仍然是我的影子’。我当时认为那很荒谬——它当然荒谬，毕竟他们是兄弟，我发自内心地能够认识到这一点。

可几个月后，我便明白了我当时那种异样的心结。

那是女人的危机感。

那天Loki Laufeyson来到牢房的时候依旧没有理睬我，而是径直去了我丈夫的牢房——而那正顺了我的意。我像往常一样闭目养神，试图以做瑜伽的方式清走我内心的愤怒。可很快，牢房之间的声音屏障就被取消了，故而Loki Laufeyson和我丈夫的交谈便一字不漏地落在了我的耳中。

Laufeyson那天好像是喝了酒，说话颠三倒四的。我抬头去看他们的时候，发现他脸上正浮着两片红晕。他先是磕磕绊绊、结结巴巴地对着我丈夫挑衅了一番，没有得到任何回应之后便在一旁自顾自地说起话来。

“有没有觉得这个场景有些熟悉？”他手里捏着我丈夫的衣角一边扯一边说道，“小时候每次你犯了错，Odin就会把你关在塔楼上。你还记得吗哥哥，那塔楼就建在爱神殿之后的那座山峰上，一到夜里便又打雷又下雨。你那时还是个怕雷雨的小胖子，而我总是在夜里偷偷爬到上面去找你，因为你不抱着我睡觉就会吓得想哭，是不是？——噢，别这么看着我，你明明知道我说的都是真的。”

他说得磕磕绊绊、哭哭啼啼，又是笑又是哭。他抓着我丈夫的衣服，头凑在他的颈窝，大滴大滴的眼泪打湿了Thor灿烂的金发。我偷偷去观察Thor，却发现那双蓝眼睛里满是悲伤——那些悲伤多得几乎可以将我溺死！上帝作证，我是多么想安慰安慰他。可是Thor看不见我，因为Laufeyson早把牢房设置成了他那边的单方面不透明样式。

然后他们亲吻在了一起，Laufeyson的嘴唇印在了Thor的嘴唇上。很难说他们是谁先吻上的谁——或许是同时而为，我不知道。那并非是一个浅尝辄止的吻，Thor抓着Laufeyson的领子将他扯进怀里，他宽大的手掌托住了Laufeyson浑圆的臀部。Laufeyson那原本苍白的嘴唇被他吻得湿漉漉、鲜红鲜红的，他用他那双同样湿漉漉的眼睛去瞧Thor，而向上帝发誓，我在那其中看到了爱。

“哥哥——哥哥，”我听见他带着哭腔的质问，“你为什么将我抛下？”

我一时间尚未能想出那‘抛下’究竟是什么含义，便听见Thor道：“我从未将你抛下。”

“我从未将你抛下，”伟大的雷神说，“是你自己推开我，推开我们。是你选择了深渊，选择了罪恶。”

于是邪神变得震怒。“我自己的选择？！”他揪着Thor的领子，歇斯底里，“Thor Odinson，假如你还有那么一点点良知的话，就该知道我从头到尾就只选择过你一人！”

他扯开Thor的裤子，将他们的性器放在一起。我听见了我丈夫那熟悉的、粗重的喘息；那声音不大，却于我而言宛如惊雷。我看见他们的汗水混杂在一起，体液彼此交融。Laufeyson低声的呜咽在我耳边炸开，于是我背过身，再也没有去看。


End file.
